<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seven Lives by Suni08</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344308">Seven Lives</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suni08/pseuds/Suni08'>Suni08</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Happy too though, I cried while writing this, Never thought I'd post something so short but we move, Part 5 imagined, Reunion, Sad, i should sleep now, i'm sorry in advance, post part 4, why do I do this to myself?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suni08/pseuds/Suni08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio and Raquel reunite happily after the second heist, but...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seven Lives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello again! I wrote this ages ago as part of a long one-shot on Serquel's life after the second heist but, I haven't been able to finish the entire thing so I decided to post this in case I never finish the OS, and also because I miss Serquel so much. If I do continue it, it'll be turned into a short story like Estoy Contigo was! It's basically the follow up to that.</p><p>Thank you for reading Flying in the Open Skies and I hope you like this small writing as well, but, I wanna apologise in advance for what's about to come :')</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had done it; the heist was over finally, and 90 tons of gold was theirs.</p><p> </p><p>Sergio was standing in the dimly lit room form which the group were to escape but he was aware of how risky this plan was and what worried him the most? How many things could go wrong. He took a deep breath as he could see a figure appear- Palermo. The man arrived with a huge grin on his face and Sergio shook his head and laughed. He had called this plan a suicide but they were standing here, alive. Palermo hugged Sergio, delighted to see his friend yet overcome with sorrow over how things had gone in the wrong direction and this was partly his fault. Sergio broke away when he saw an excited Denver and Monica also appear. The former jumped straight into his arms saying how he knew deep down that their Professor would get them out. Sergio warmly greeted Monica too and the couple exclaimed how now all they cared about was getting to their son and being able to watch him grow up.  When Helsinki and Bogota made it out, Sergio felt as if someone was pulling at the strings of his heart because he was reminded of the pain they had gone through and that a vital part of their team would never show up, ever again. Sergio sighed, trying to push those emotions away because if he let them get a hold of him, he wouldn’t be able to carry out the last stretch of his plan but he had vowed that he would- for Nairobi and for everyone else who had suffered and lost something important during this. Julia appeared and shortly after her, Rio. Sergio laughed happily as he saw the initial trigger for this heist, for this <em>war, </em>hug him tight and thank him over and over again. Relief washed through Sergio, and the feeling of finally being able to see his <em>family </em>reunited with him, must have been one of the greatest experiences of his life. There were only two more members who needed to make an appearance now and one of them was his most awaited, the one he had thought, had convinced himself, that he would never see again.</p><p> </p><p>She was there. Now, he could see her. Her petite figure adjusting to her new surroundings as she appeared. Sergio breathed; he could finally breathe again because she was there, in front of him. As her eyes met his, Sergio felt with a wave of happiness, of <em>love, </em>overcome him<em>. </em>He could see her smile; that beautiful smile that could light up the darkest skies, seas, and anything in between. He didn’t wait any longer before his whole body pulled him towards her, like a magnet finally finding its <em>home, </em>and he ran towards her and she started running towards him. They could feel everyone else’s eyes on them, watching in awe, but they didn’t care because in this moment it was just <em>them- </em>Sergio and Raquel were together again.</p><p> </p><p>They met in an embrace that enveloped them fully, feeling their bodies <em>finally </em>being able to complete each other and never let go of each other ever again. He lifted her up and spun her around as she giggled and squirmed. <em>Oh, </em>how he had missed the sound of her laugh, how he had missed <em>her. </em>When he finally put her down, they looked deeply into each other’s eyes as the tears filled them. Raquel cupped Sergio’s right cheek with her left hand and let her thumb stroke his beard. She smiled as he looked at her with <em>that </em>warm look, her heart finally feeling whole again. He leaned in and kissed her and she immediately kissed back, passionately and happily. They kissed, and kissed and <em>kissed. </em>Their mouths not wanting to separate ever again as their tongues danced to a blissful song. His hands travelled over her hair as her hands wrapped around his neck and pulled him even closer. After what seemed like an eternity, they finally broke apart, breathless and content. Their hearts were beating fast and wanted to be closer again and so, Sergio pulled her into another hug.</p><p> </p><p>He had reluctantly broken apart from Raquel with a teary smile, had been ready to summon his Professor side before it happened. He caught a glimpse of a gun, a hooded figure was aiming straight at Raquel. His heart paused. He was a split second to losing Raquel <em>again, </em>perhaps forever this time, but that wasn’t a thought he was willing to entertain. He acted fast and Raquel was turned around.</p><p> </p><p>The gang watched in shock. The sounds around them echoed. A gunshot. A cry in pain. The flow of blood. Their Professor had been shot in his back, above his ribs, just below his shoulder. He fell to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Raquel had frozen. The gang were at his side in an instant but her senses had seemed to forgotten their function. The world crumpled at her feet. The ground seemed to open up and her feet slipped into a void. Perhaps a void of denial? She didn’t know. She stared at Sergio’s body, the body that was struggling between life and death.</p><p> </p><p>That’s when the tears streamed as the emotions came rushing in like a tidal wave. Raquel had been through a hell of a lot of crap in her life and she had been a strong, a <em>fierce,</em> woman but she wasn’t strong enough for this. She wasn’t strong enough to watch the love of her life, the man who had challenged her at every corner, the man who had taught her how to live again, die in front of her eyes. Their love was stronger than this, and they had fought for it so hard. How could this be the end? She could not let this happen- she refused</p><p> </p><p>She cradled his head in her lap. His hands somehow managed to find hers. </p><p> </p><p>They say you see your entire life flashes in front of your eyes when you are dying but Raquel was supposed to be alive yet, all she could see was memories of him. Hanoi. A man offering his phone charger, listening patiently as she let him see the most vulnerable side of her at a different date. His sweet, supportive smiles. His kisses. His warmth. The initial heartbreak but inability to stay away from him despite knowing the truth – <em>Estoy Contigo</em>. Them together again at Palawan. Their family. The countless laughs against the sea, underneath the stars, in between the sheets. The fights. The confessions of love. The life they had built together. Their future. So many memories, all washing away. <em>No, No, NO.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>She knew he tried to say something but she couldn’t hear. All she knew is that she let out a scream., and everything seemed to fade away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading until the end and I hope it wasn't too painful! It's up to you to decide if this is inside the bank or not but my original vision was in the hangar. I didn't exactly kill Sergio because I refuse to let that happen okay.<br/>Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! You can follow me on twitter at @adiaryofSC if you want :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>